Pikachu's christmas caroll
by MissingNo
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful story A Christmas Caroll. Do not open before Christmas XD
1. Scrooge

Jacob Mightyena Marley was dead. His working partner, Ebenezer Farfetch'd Scrooge inherited from him to pay Marley's funeral. But Scrooge was egoistic and loved money more than anything. Instead of paying the funeral, he kept the money and threw Marley's ashes in the river! Everyone in town disliked him, except his employee, Bob Pikachu Cratchit who was pure-hearted and loved everybody. Bob was poor, but always tried to be the happiest possible and thanked God for everything good He gave him. One day, at work, Bob was cold and decided to light the fire.

"Cratchit, you already lit the fire last week! Stop that and continue working!", Scrooge shouted.

Bob Pikachu went back to work. He had a question to ask to Scrooge. He hesitated a bit and then asked it.

"Mr. Scrooge, it's Christmas tomorrow and… I'd like you to give me a day off for Christmas… Would you do it?"

"Christmas… Yeah, I can give you day off… But you won't get paid today! The other days, I'll still give you your 2 shillings…"

"Two shillings and a half, sir!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot you had a salary rise three years ago."

"It's because you gave me your clothes to wash!"

"Enough talking now! Continue to work, just like I do! But wait: I've got a bag of dirty clothes for you!"

He threw a bag full of clothes to Bob.

"Yes, sir!"

Then, Fred Psyduck, Ebenezer's nephew, entered the office.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Fred!", Bob told him.

"What are these stupid things?", Scrooge asked angrily. "Why would Christmas be 'merry'? It's a day just like all the others! Everyone who wishes merry Christmas should be killed, like their turkey!"

"But, Mr. Scrooge, Christmas is a good day to spend with your family and-", Bob started.

"I say Christmas is stupid!"

"I'm sorry, uncle, but I disagree with you!", Fred said. "Merry Christmas to everyone!"

"Yes, Mr.Fred!", Bob cheered.

He applauded him.

"Cratchit!", Scrooge yelled. "You're not working!"

"I'm sorry, it's because I'm cold and I have difficulties to write, sir…"

He continued to work.

"Fred, why are you here?", Ebenezer asked.

"I'm here to invite you to celebrate Christmas at my home."

"I bet you'll have a big feast."

"Yes."

"With a turkey and chocolate pudding?"

"Yes, yes."

"And a fruitcake too?"

"Yes, yes! You're welcome to the party! Will you come?"

"That's what you think, you idiot! You know I hate all those things! Get out of there, NOW!"

He kicked him out.


	2. Marley

Then, two other Pokémon entered. There was a Raticate and a Sandshrew.

"Welcome, I like late costumers.", Ebenezer greeted. "What can I do for you two?"

"We are raising money for people in need, for people without resources.", the Raticate explained.

"For who?"

"It's a collection for poor people.", the Sandshrew simplified.

"Yes, but, if I give money to poor people, they won't be poor anymore, have you thought about that? …and if they're not poor, this

means you won't have to raise money for them!"

"Yes, indeed…", the Raticate said.

"If you stop to raise money for them, YOU WON'T WORK ANYMORE! No, I don't want to leave you with no work!"

"Sure. Sorry, Mr. Scrooge."

"Now go away!"

He kicked them out.

"Phew, we live in a strange period of time, Cratchit. All my life to work to get money and they want to take it away from me!"

Hours later…

"I'm done working, can I go, now, Mr. Scrooge?", Cratchit asked.

"You still have to stay two minutes, but I'll be generous today, you can leave…"

"Oh, thanks a lot sir, that's very generous!"

"Yes, but, at the 26th, you'll have to come an hour before the usual time!"

"Sure, I'll do it! And merry Christmas!"

He left the office happily.

Scrooge left too and arrived home after five minutes of walking. He opened the door and heard a voice calling him.

"SCRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOGE!"

"Jacob Marley? I can't be! I must be dreaming!"

He tried not to care and entered in his house. All the way to his bedroom, Scrooge had the feeling that someone was following him…

He entered his room and sat on a chair and heard a the strange voice again, calling… him!

"EBEEEEEENEEEZZZZZZEEEEEERRRRR SCRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOGEEE!"

"Go away!"

"EBENEZERRRRR SCRRRRROOOOOOOOOGEE!"

Ebenezer Farfetch'd saw it. A ghost. Jacob Mightyena Marley's!

"Scroooooge, I have something important to tell you! I'm Jacob Mightyena Marley and I died seven years ago. Remember, when

I was alive, I wasn't good with the poor people and because of that, I have to bear these chains for eternity! I'm cursed! Cursed

forever! And you'll be cursed too! Scrrroooooooge!"

"Oh, no! Jacob, please, help me!"

"You'll have a chance to be saved from this curse. This night, you'll have a visit from three spirits. Listen to them and do what

they ask you to do or else your chains will be heavier than mine!"

Scrooge was afraid. Marley disappeared.

"I don't believe in spirits anyway!"


	3. Belle

Scrooge slept. A little later, a very small Celebi entered Ebenezer's room and told him to wake up.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm the first Spirit. The past Christmas's spirit."

"I thought you were taller."

"Scrooge, if the most generous people were the tallest, no one, no one will be smaller than you!"

"Generosity is useless in this world."

"You're wrong. So Scrooge, we have to leave."

"So LEAVE!"

"You'll have to come with me! We're visiting your past!"

The two of them got teleported into a house. Mr. Politoed Fidzini's.

"It's Fidzini's! All my friends are here! Helllllooooooo!"

"These are shadows from you past, Scrooge, they can't hear or see you."

"Hey, this is me! And this is my fiancée Belle Torchic!"

"Ebenezer!", Belle's shadow exclaimed.

"Yes, Belle.", Scrooge's shadow replied.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, of course, it'll make me really happy."

Then, Scrooge and Celebi were teleported in Scrooge's office. Young Scrooge's was counting money when Belle arrived.

"What is it?", the shadow asked his fiancée.

"I had to give you money each month for our house and then you promised that we'll marry! Have you made your decision yet?"

"I have!"

Belle's eyes were glowing, hoping for a yes.

"Your last payment for our house was two days late. I take the house!"

Belle left, crying.

"You chose your money instead of the person you loved and you lost her forever!", Celebi said.

"Stop that, Spirit! Seeing that is torture! Leave me alone!"

"Don't forget that YOU are the only one responsible for what happened… happened… happened…"

Scrooge was teleported in his bed…


	4. Tiny Tim

…but he was awoken by a giant Snorlax!

"Hi, I'm the present Christmas' spirit!"

"Where are you taking me this time?"

"To Cratchit's house."

The two pokemon were teleported there. Emily Pikachu Cratchit, Bob's wife, was settling the table while Bob and two of his Pichu children were decorating the thin Christmas tree.

"Is that a tree or a branch?", Scrooge wondered. "Their supper is so small!"

"It's because of the salary you give them! Two and half shillings a day! That's so few!"

"Before eating, kids, we have to wait for Tiny Tim Pichu.", Cratchit told his children.

"I'm coming, Dad!"

Pichu with crutches walked over to the table. It was Tiny Tim.

"God bless us everyone! God bless Mr. Scrooge!"

"That child is so nice, but looks so weak, what will happen to him?", Scrooge asked Snorlax.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to ask the next Spirit."

Scrooge got teleported to… the graveyard! He saw a Pokémon with a black cloak. He couldn't tell what kind of Pokémon it was.

"Are you the future Christmas' spirit?"

The Pokémon nodded, but didn't speak.

"Please, tell me, what will happened to Tiny Tim Pichu?"

The Spirit pointed a tomb with Bob, Emily and two of their children with them. The tomb was Tiny Tim's! Scrooge cried…

"He can't die that young! Oh, Spirit, that's so unfair!"

Ebenezer heard a laugh and saw two Sneasel looking at a gravestone!

"This old Pokémon really was a lazy one!", the first Sneasel said.

"Yeah, nobody was there at his funeral!", the other added.

They left. Scrooge got near the gravestone.

"Spirit, this tomb is for… who?"

The Spirit took his hood off! You guessed well: it was a MissingNo.

"Well, it's yours Ebenezer; you'll be the richest man of all the graveyard!"

The MissingNo laughed.

" No! I don't want to die like that! I don't want Tiny Tim to die either! Spirit, I'll change! I'll be generous! I swear! I

won't be bad anymore! I'LL CHANGE!" 


	5. God bless us everyone

Once again, Scrooge woke up in his bed.

"I'm alive! Thanks to the three spirits, I'm alive! Thanks again! Oh, what a great day! It's Christmas day!"

Scrooge put on his coat and went outside. He saw the Raticate and Sandshrew he had met the previous day at work.

"Hey, gentlemen, I have a surprise for you!"

Scrooge handed them a large amount of money.

"Thanks, Mr.Scrooge! Thanks a lot!", the Raticate said, delighted.

Ebenezer Farfetch'd continued his walk, wishing merry Christmas to everybody he saw! Then. He saw his nephew Fred Psyduck.

"Merry Christmas, my dear nephew!"

"Uncle Scrooge?"

"I'm anxious to eat your turkey!"

"So you'll come for supper?"

"For sure! Anything to spend time with my favourite nephew!"

He waved at Fred and continued walking. He was going to Cratchit's with a bag full of food for him! He knocked on the door.

"Cratchit!", Ebenezer said with an angry tone.

"Oh, Mr. Scrooge, merry Christmas, sir. What a surprise…"

"Cratchit, I'm totally against those holidays, so I do not have the choice and I have to…"

Bob gasped in fear.

"Give you a better salary… and by give you a promotion!"

"I can't believe it! Is this really true?"

"Yes and I got a bag full of food and toys for your children. I'll also pay some potions or antidotes for your kid Tiny Tim."

"That's so nice of you, Mr. Scrooge!"

"Merry Christmas to all the family!"

"Merry Christmas to you too and God bless us everyone!", Tiny Tim said, with an angelic voice.

The end


End file.
